Two Worlds Crashing Down
by Damia Darkfyre
Summary: First 'published' attempt at a S&S fic. Based on CCS, but most of it is from my imagination (hehe) So enjoy and please Read and Respond! I'd love to hear your opinions =)


Moshi Moshi Minna!  
  
Before I get started, I'd like to point out a few things before all the die- hard CCS fans start ranting about this…  
  
~Though this is a CCS fic, it's only loosely based on the CCS show.  
  
~Most of the events (that you don't recognize anyways) have come from the depths of my imagination-so don't complain!  
  
~My Japanese is a bit flaky (Hey, I'm American…What did you expect?!)  
  
~Sakura and Syaoran are 16 in this fic, all ages have been adjusted as they should be…(Unless my brain forgets this detail, everything should be fine)  
  
~For all you non-Japanese-Speaking people out there, at the end of the story, there will be a mini Japanese dictionary so you will understand (maybe) what you are reading…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS or any of its characters. I don't remember who exactly created them, but whoever did is talented, and I love them forever. Hehe  
  
Key So You Won't Get Confused…  
  
Anything with … around it is thoughts  
  
Dreams-Memories etc are shown by ~….~  
  
People talking "…" (I think that was a given, but you get the idea. Right?)  
  
On to the story…show…whatever…  
  
1 Two Worlds Crashing Down-Prologue  
  
Place: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Time: 6am, Monday morning  
  
"And on to today's top news story…" a dull voice announced, jolting a teenage girl out of her peaceful sleep. Grumbling about how pointless it was to have school start at 7am, she sat up and stretched. "Blah blah blah blah blah!" she muttered, slamming her fist onto her clock radio, giving the news reporter one less listener of the whole 10 people who probably listened to him. This young lady was Sakura Kinomoto, and she was not a morning person. Sakura stalked across her room to her dresser, and started opening doors. She rummaged thru the clothes, which had been shoved in the night before, and pulled out her school uniform, a blue skirt and black tee.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura hissed.  
  
No response…  
  
"Kero-chan!" she yelled in Kero's ear.  
  
The Guardian of the Clow, who resembled nothing of his so called greatness, since he often was found in his 'disguise' that was a goldenrod stuffed bear with a tail tipped with a puff of white fur, while mini white wings adorned his shoulder-blades, didn't even move a muscle.  
  
Sighing deeply, Sakura picked him up and started to play catch with him. Eventually all the bouncing woke up Kero and he cried out when he found himself flying thru the air.  
  
"Hoe!" Kero exclaimed, using Sakura's well-known phrase. "What?!"  
  
"Have you seen my scarf?"  
  
"Ikani?"  
  
"For my uniform…you know, the one I wear everyday…" she prodded.  
  
"Hai, it's under the bed, right by your rollerblades…where you carelessly shoved it last night, when you were attempting to clean your room so you could go to the movies…" Kero replied.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes, and fell to her hands and knees, digging thru the debris under her bed. Dragging out her rollerblades, she found her scarf tangled in the laces (AN: I decided it was time for Sakura-chan to have real rollerblades, hehe). Sighing, she sat up, and began untangling the two.  
  
Suddenly, her vision went black. Seconds later, it came back, though slightly fuzzy. Than a wave of heat rushed over her, causing her to shiver. What is happening? she thought, as she desperately tried to stand up. She fell to the floor. And where the hell is Kero?! A voice echoed thru out her head. It sounded like it was screaming, and it hurt so badly, Sakura covered her ears, trying to drown it out, but to no avail.  
  
Figments of memories and of places she'd never seen before danced before her closed eyes. The voice spoke in a hushed tone, but she heard it's words clearly, "Syaoran-kun is in danger…he must not return to Hong- Kong…" Than a vision of Syaoran, her one true love. He was beat up and bleeding. And…Kami-sama… she thought. He was crying…"Sakura-chan…Oh Sakura-chan…I'm sorry…" he murmured, and then he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Sakura shook her head violently, trying to dislodge the horrible vision that she had just seen. "No, no, no!" she breathed. She shook her head once more, then slowly opened her eyes. Much to her relief, she was back in her room, with her tangled scarf and rollerblades in her lap.  
  
"Kero-chan! Don't do that to me!" she screeched as she looked up and saw Kero floating in front of her, a look of worry on his face.  
  
"What happened? Did you have a day-dream of sorts?" he asked, obviously afraid for her.  
  
Nodding slowly, Sakura set to telling Kero what she had seen. Afterwards, she glanced around her room. Seeing her clock, she studied what time it was.  
  
"Hoe!!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna be so late!"  
  
Sakura scrambled to her feet, grabbing the pile of clothes she had left on the floor and rushed to the bathroom. Kero sighed, as he heard the shower begin to run and the Mistress cursing silently as she got ready.  
  
This shall be interesting… he thought as he silently replayed the vision that Sakura-chan had told her about. 


End file.
